20 лет назад в НьюЙорке
by Orla Dark
Summary: Горацио Кейн помнит всех детей, которым он помог. Время от времени, он вспоминает их и тогда все ужасы работы обретают смысл, ведь стольким людям еще надо помочь.


Автор: Orla Dark

**Название:** 20 лет назад в Нью Йорке.

**Фэндом:** CSI: Miami.

**Рейтинг:** PG.

**Жанр:** затрудняюсь определить

**Дисклаймер:** персонажи CBS, остальное бред автора.

**Предупреждение:** осторожно, мои ошибки)))

**Описание:** Горацио Кейн помнит всех детей, которым он помог. Время от времени, он вспоминает их и тогда все ужасы работы обретают смысл, ведь стольким людям еще надо помочь.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

**20 лет назад в Нью-Йорке.**

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Дело номер 263841 было невероятно трудным с самого начала. Это был монстр, другого слова подобрать нельзя. Жители Нью-Йорка со страхом и сожалением читали утренние газеты. Он зверски убивал целые семьи. Сначала родителей, на глазах у их маленьких детей, а потом безжалостно и жестоко расправлялся с детьми. Горацио Кейн не мог спать по ночам, с тех пор как произошло первое убийство. Они долго не могли найти убийцу, а когда у них не осталось сомнений, что это Фред Монаган, по детективу Кейну был нанесен еще один удар. Они не смогли привязать Монагана ни к одному из мест преступлений, а чутье детективов не повод выдать ордер на обыск его дома (убийца забирал семейные фотографии жертв и они могли найти их там). Горацио не мог позволить этому монстру ходить на свободе, снова и снова он просматривал улики с мест преступлений, надеясь найти хоть что-нибудь. Но ничего и Горацио уже было отчаялся.

Лилия Новак появилась как луч спасения в пасмурный день. Во время одного из убийств, она видела у дома убитых мужчину, будучи художником, она нарисовала его портрет. Это был Монаган, она видела, как он зашел в дом, а спустя 2,5 часа вышел и выкинул что-то в мусорную корзину, около подъезда. Горацио знал, что это было, в мусорной корзине они нашли кожаные приспособления для удерживания жертв.

На вопрос Горацио, почему она не пришла раньше, Лилия, вздохнув, сообщила, что муж не позволял ей. Дела у них шли плохо, брак разваливался на глазах, и она решила пойти на поводу у мужа. Каждый раз, когда в утренних газетах писали о новой убитой семье, у нее сжималось сердце, и она сразу же начинала обнимать своего сынишку, Мэта. Лилия не скрывала, что боялась идти в полицию сама, ни для кого не было секретом об утечке информации прессе и ее имя могло попасть в газеты. Тогда возможно, убийца напал бы на ее семью, она не могла допустить этого. Пару дней назад, муж собрал свои вещи и ушел, сказав, что позже пришлет документы на развод.

- Я подумала, скольким людям я могла помочь, если бы пришла сразу. Мне очень жаль, детектив Кейн, мне так стыдно. Надеюсь, Вы понимаете, я боюсь за себя и своего ребенка, но не придти я не могла.

- Прекрасно Вас понимаю, миссис Новак. Обещаю, все будет хорошо.

- А как насчет него или его родственников, они ведь могут мстить?

- Вы попадете под программу защиты свидетелей, вам придется сменить имена и фамилию. Вы должны мне верить, все будет хорошо.

- Я верю и доверяю Вам. После того как Пол ушел, мы с Мэтом живем одни…

- Мы сегодня же возьмем ордер на арест Монагана. Я лично приеду проверить Вас.

- Мне уже стало спокойнее, - Сказала Лилия с легкой улыбкой.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

Горацио не мог сдержать улыбку, наконец то этот монстр сядет за решетку, а с учетом тяжести преступления, ему грозит смертная казнь. Конечно, желать смерти другому человеку, но как считал Горацио – это был уже не человек.

Не смотря на вроде бы радостные вести, его не покидало чувство, что надвигается нечто плохое. Будто тучи сгустились вокруг его лучика надежды, пытаясь заглушить, бросить во тьму и не давать больше светить. Предчувствие не обманывало. Монаган скрылся еще до приезда Горацио, на столе в прихожей была оставлена записка «Им конец». Горацио не волновало, как именно он узнал об их свидетеле и ее ребенке, у него будто что-то внутри оборвалось. Он не помнил, как доехал до дома Лили, как сам чуть не наступил на лужу крови. Она лежала в гостиной, привязанная к батарее, но определенно живая. Все плечо было в крови, Горацио осторожно закрыл рану одной рукой, а второй пытался развязать узлы.

-Мэт… Мой сын… Где… Он пошел искать его… был так зол…- Из глаз текли слезы. – Он так кричал… Не мог найти его... Где мой сын?

-Я вызову скорую, лежите спокойно. Вы можете здоровой рукой держать свою рану?- Лилия слабо кивнула, и Горацио помог ей положить вторую руку на рану. – Только держитесь, я найду его.

Вызвав скорую, Горацио продолжил дальнейшее изучение квартиры. Как он и предполагал, Монаган сбежал, но и мальчика нигде не было видно. Горацио убрал оружие и сосредоточился на поиске мальчика. Он проверил все, даже под кроватью и в шкафу, но Мэта нигде не было.

- Мэт, все хорошо… Я детектив Кейн, он ушел и больше не причинит тебе вреда. Мэт…

Мальчик не отвечал. «Может он забрал мальчика с собой?» - с ужасом подумал Горацио.

Вдруг послышался шум около лестницы, как он мог забыть про лестницу? Точнее смотреть надо под лестницей.

- Мэт, все в порядке… Ты можешь выйти.

Горацио опустился на одно колено и заглянул под лестницу, ясные голубые глаза встретились с испуганными зеленными.

- Я позабочусь о тебе и твоей маме, ты можешь доверять мне, – Горацио протянул руку вперед. – Тебе нечего бояться. – и вот маленькая ручка потянулась навстречу. Мэт вышел из своего укрытия, они вместе сели в машину скорой помощи и отправились в больницу.

Всю дорогу мальчик смотрел на свою маму, но иногда поднимал свой пристальный оценивающий взгляд на Горацио и в конце концов начал улыбаться «проверку прошел». Как оказалось, с Лили все в порядке, но врач все же посоветовал ей остаться в больнице на пару дней, на всякий случай, иногда симптомы заражения проявляются со временем.

- А как же Мэт? У меня нет родственников в Нью-Йорке, и я не хочу звонить бывшему мужу, он никогда не хотел детей.

- Я об этом позабочусь, миссис Новак. Это ведь всего на пару дней? – пообещал Горацио. – Дадим маме отдохнуть от хлопот?

Мэт кивнул и улыбнулся.

- Вы уверены? Я не хочу беспо...

- Вам не о чем волноваться, - заверил ее Горацио.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

Как оказалось мальчик жил в доме Горацио всего один день. Ему очень нравился этот мальчуган. Он был очень любопытен и умен, волосы всегда были торчком, но его это не волновало. Не желая мучить 8 летнего мальчика едой собственного приготовления, Эйч решил заказать пиццу.

- Только без оливок, я их не люблю, – Сказал Мэт. – Если можно. – Добавил он, поняв, что первая фраза прозвучала немного требовательно.

- Конечно, а чем будешь запивать? Колой?

- Нет, я бы предпочел холодный чай с лимоном.

- Какое странное сочетание: чай и пицца.

- Я знаю, так ем только я. Просто мне нравится чай, даже больше чем какао,- Смущаясь, ответил Мэт.

- Чай, так чай, я тоже попробую как ты,- Улыбаясь, сказал Горацио.

Мэт улыбнулся в ответ, Горацио знал, что с мальчиком теперь все будет в порядке, просто знал и все. Несмотря на то, что Монагана все еще искали власти.

Неделю спустя Монагана нашли, и он предстал перед судом, Лилия успешно дала свои показания и приняла участие в программе защиты свидетелей. Теперь у них с Мэтом были новые имена, новая жизнь в другом городе.

Горацио никогда не забывает детей, которым помог. Время от времени он их вспоминает и тогда, ужасы работы обретают смысл, ведь стольким людям еще надо помочь!

И Мэт тоже никогда не забудет рыжего детектива, теперь он был его идеалом, примером человека, которым он хочет быть, когда вырастет. Новая жизнь началась у Мэта, с новым именем и новыми мечтами.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- **

-Что это за место, Эрик?

-Это, леди и джентльмены, настоящий рай для тех, кто любит пиццу.

-Замечательно, Дэлко, не знал, что ты ассоциируешь себя с черепашкой ниндзя.

-Смейся сколько угодно, Вулф… - сердито начал Эрик, но его прервала Келли.

-Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, смотрите Эйч тоже здесь,- Келли смотрела на вход в пиццерию и приветливо махала рукой своему боссу.- Здравствуй, Горацио, решил присоединиться к нам?

-Да, Келли, даже начальники иногда должны отдыхать. Но это наш секрет, - сказал Горацио, улыбнувшись.

Все четверо сели за один из свободных столиков и начали делать заказ.

-А что будете из напитков?- Спросил официант.

-А у Вас есть чай с лимоном? – В один голос спросили Горацио и Райан.

**-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --**

**От автора:** Да, я знаю, опять она написала про Райана! Ну не могу я без своего любимого волчонка (наверное, это болезнь, приятная очень). Я надеюсь, что все поняли что Мэт и Райан один и тот же человек?)))))


End file.
